


Punishment For Pleasure

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Romance, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ‘punishes’ Harry for stealing from his stores</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

  
Harry looked down at his map as he carefully made his way through the dungeons, he looked down and saw on the map _‘Severus Snape’_ seeing he was in his own private lab, probably brewing, knowing it was safe Harry cleared the map and headed to where he knew the potions master kept most of his potions.  
  
  
Standing in front of the door Harry waved his wand and smiled when it opened, he stepped inside and started searching the shelves for what he was looking for, finally locating it he sighed when he saw it was on the top shelf.  
  
  
He reached up, standing on tip toe and still not being able to reach what he needed.  
  
  
“Here allow me Potter.”  
  
  
Harry froze his arm still reaching up and all he could see was a black cuff, a pale hand and long pale potion stained fingers curling around the small vial he was reaching. He slowly turned and saw Severus Snape stood there. “Professor I -”  
  
  
“Just thought you would come and steal from my cupboards once again Potter.”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“I don't remember you asking me for,” Severus looked down at the bottle in his hand. “Oil Potter? And not just any.”  
  
  
Harry blushed and ducked his head at the smug look on Severus’ face. This was so embarrassing.  
  
  
“Do you even know how to use this Potter?”  
  
  
“Of course I do sir!” Harry blurted out, ducking his head once more at the smirk now plastered on the potion masters face.  
  
  
“Stealing from my stores Potter. Punishment is called for I think.” With that Severus grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him from the stores and into his office, placing heavy silencing charms on the room.  
  
  
“Silencing charms sir?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
Severus leaned forward, getting into Harry’s personal space. “So no one but me can hear you scream.”  
  
  
Harry swallowed. “Scream?” he asked feebly.  
  
  
“Yes.” Severus answered and with another wave of his wand Harry gasped when the cool air hit his skin.  
  
  
“Sir!” Harry gasped, trying to cover himself.  
  
  
“Please.” Severus drawled. “You have nothing I haven't seen before Potter.”  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked as Severus placed his hands on his upper arms and spun him around and bent him over his desk.  
  
  
“I would have thought that was obvious Potter. You obviously wanted this oil for this kind of purpose. I am merely helping you by showing you how to use it properly.”  
  
  
Before Harry could say anything else he felt his cheeks being parted and shivered when he felt an oiled covered finger run over his puckered hole. Not being able to stop the loud groan when he felt that finger push past the ring of muscles and bury itself deep inside him. _“Fuck.”_  
  
  
“Language Potter.” Severus said as he roughly shoved in a second finger, making a scissoring motion. “This is one of the many ways to stretch someone Potter, using tongue as well as finger is another but that is for another time.”  
  
  
“Another ti- _oh!”_  
  
  
“Yes.” Severus hissed.  
  
  
Harry felt himself getting hard, his hard member being pressed against Severus’ desk, he rested his forehead against the hard, solid wood, his eyes closed tight.  
  
  
“You are enjoying this aren't you Potter?” When Severus got no answer he removed his fingers and moved his hand to the front, curling his long pale fingers around the hardened flesh he found there. “Aren't you Potter?”  
  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
  
The next thing Harry heard was trousers being undone from behind him and gasped when he felt a hard slickened member slide between his cheeks and couldn't stop the scream that escaped him when he felt Severus’ cock enter him roughly, two of Severus’ fingers even in a scissoring motion didn't prepare him for the size of his cock.  
  
  
“Fuck how big are you?”  
  
  
“Oh very Potter.” Severus hissed as he started to thrust in and out of the Gryffindor in front of him, slamming the smaller man even further into his desk which was beginning to rock and creak under the weight and pressure.  
  
  
“You break my desk you buy a new one Potter.”  
  
  
“Yes sir.” Harry weakly replied, not really knowing what he was agreeing to as his knuckles were now turning white due to how hard he was gripping the edge of the solid wood that was Severus’ desk.  
  
  
Severus ran his hands over the globes of Harry arse and settled them on his hips, gripping firmly no doubt leaving bruises. “You close Potter?”  
  
  
“Yes! So fucking close.”  
  
  
“No one else is to see you in this state Potter.”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Only me yes?” Severus gave a really rough thrust causing Harry to scream. “Yes?”  
  
  
“Yes! Only you sir.”  
  
  
“You want to come?” Severus hissed, his thrusts getting rougher and rougher.  
  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
“Then beg.”  
  
  
“Please sir. I need to come, Please sir let me come!”  
  
  
Severus leaned forward and took Harry’s cock in his hand and squeezed it. “Then come.” he whispered in the Gryffindor’s ear.  
  
  
No sooner had Severus said it, Harry came, covering Severus’ desk with his come, moaning when he felt Severus’ seed coat his insides before pulling out.  
  
  
Harry rested for a few seconds before he weakly stood up and turned around, he could feel Severus’ come trickling from his abused hole and now running down his leg, shakily placing himself on the edge of the desk and smiled at a panting Severus. He looked the surly potions master up and down, his hair sticking to his face where he was sweating, his robes a mess, his trousers undone and pushed down enough to expose his cock which was now soft and still leaking a little from the tip.  
  
  
“We have got to do that again Sev!” he panted.  
  
  
Severus smirked. “You will be the death of me husband of mine.”  
  
  
“But what a way to go.” Harry panted making his husband laugh.  
  
  
“What idea will you come up with next?”  
  
  
“I hear sex is better at the thought of being caught...”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
